Some Might Say
by Supernovadragon
Summary: This is my attempt at a new spin-off set in the britpop era of 95. Based around two coppers Michael and Carl in 2015, they end up in a coma world of a near ending Gene Hunt. Features everything you expect! PLZ REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

INT. CID OFFICE - DAY

Michael is sat around not really doing much but reading the day's newspaper. You can see off the paper that the date is 20th November 2015. He is in his late twentys and has long wavy dark hair. Has a gottee that others take the mick out of but he rides the jokes like water off a ducks back.. DCI Peter Mickleson comes in.

PETER

How you doing with the case?

MICHAEL

Going alright yeh. I mean, you kno, I have a lead. I was going to go out actually, got a tip-off about this drug dealer.

PETER

Ok, take Carl with you. Be the perfect opportunity to get him to see the grimy streets of Manchester.

MICHAEL

Can't I just go on my own. Be a whole lot quicker ya know guv.

PETER

Just take him!

MICHAEL

(sighs) Fine! C'mon on whelsh lad!

CARL

Sure!

CUT TO:

INT. MICHAELS CAR - DAY

Michael is driving along in his Ford Focus as they go zooming around the corner. Carl is sat choking on the smoke from Michael's cigarette.

CARL

Slow down. Just think of the paperwork we will have to do when you're caught speeding past these cameras.

MICHAEL

Calm down will ya, fucks sake. Bloody paperwork. You know, bet it was never like this back in the fucking 60's, 70's or even the bloody 80's.

CARL

Talking of the 80's, are you going to the do the PC's are holding?

MICHAEL

You what? Fuck the 80's! The club in town has a back to the 90's night going on as usual. That's where I'll be.

CARL

Never really liked the music of the 90's and, besides, majority of my family died in the 90's.

MICHAEL

You ain't gonna fucking go all soft on me are ya. All I need. Anyway, here we go. Routine. Don't even know why am bothering with this. Should have just let the PC's sort this one out.

CUT TO:

INT. INTERVIEW SUITE - DAY

Carl and Michael are interviewing the drug dealer.

MICHAEL

Look, lets face facts shall we? One, you had the drugs. Two, you have been seen dealing them from the CCTV we have round there. Just give it up. Bang to rights or what?

WARREN

No comment!

CARL

The truth is, we don't need a comment anyway. You're going down no matter what!

WARREN

No comment Charlotte Church! (sniggers)

CARL

We don't even come from the same area so it shows just how bright you are then!

CUT TO:

INT. STAFF CANTEEN - DAY

Carl is just sat there drinking out of a carton of ribena. It's obvious, he is shaken up and upset. Michael is eating some bangers and mash with beans.

MICHAEL

What the fuck is up with you?

CARL

Nothing.

MICHAEL

Yeah there is, I can tell. You haven't said a word since the prick we arrested called you Charlotte Church. Is that it? He called you a girls name and you get upset!

CARL

No! Just leave me alone.

CUT TO:

EXT. POLICE CAR PARK - MID AFTERNOON

Michael comes out to get in his car to see Carl just stood there looking upset. Michael goes up and gives him a slap on the back of the head.

CARL

What you do that for?

MICHAEL

To wake you up for gods sake! You've been a miserable twat since whats-his-name called you, what was it? Oh yeah, Charlotte Church. I mean, if that upsets you, then you have no chance of making it up here. You may as well go back to the welsh mountains now.

CARL

Just leave it, ok?

MICHAEL

Fine fine. Whatever you want. Just giving you some much needed advice.

CARL

Where we going anyways?

MICHAEL

My friend, I am going to show you what this town is all about!

CUT TO:

INT. CASINO - MID AFTERNOON

They both come through the doors. Michael looking more "cooler" than Carl who looks like a rabbit caught in some car headlights.

MICHAEL

This, my friend, is what you call paradise!

CARL

We can't stay here. We're meant to be working.

MICHAEL

Chill my little welsh friend. Chill!

CARL

Stop calling me your little welsh friend and stop telling me to chill. Am going back to work.

MICHAEL

Carl mate, sorry alright.

EXT. OUTSIDE CASINO - MID AFTERNOON

MICHAEL

Carl mate. Slow down will ya!

CARL

No! Am going back to work!

MICHAEL

Ok, well I'll drive us both back alright.

CARL

(sighs) Fine. Supose it would be a long walk.

INT. MICHAELS CAR - MID AFTERNOON

MICHAEL

Listen mate, am sorry.

Carl ignores him and turns the radio up.

CARL

Hate this song!

MICHAEL

Carl mate, it's a classic.

Michael turns it up louder as "Parklife" starts blasting out of the speakers from the car. Just then Michael spots a car has been following them.

CARL

Why you suddenly going faster? And, isn't the station back the other way?

MICHAEL

Some bastard is following us. Has to be something to do with the drug deal before.

Both cars start weaving around the traffic until they get into some clearing.

CARL

Michael, where are we actually going?

Michael stops and gets out as does Carl.

MICHAEL

Lost them then.

CARL

"Lost them then?" We did do that about five minutes ago.

Michael's mobile rings playing "Parklife". Carl rolls his eyes.

MICHAEL

Yet another classic!

CARL

Whatever!

MICHAEL

(on phone) Yes guv...yes guv...Just that we...I know guv...Just let me (hangs phone up) Great! Come on, back in the car, the Guv wants us back in the office.

Carl spots a car coming towards them in the wing mirror. Michael, having not noticed, puts the CD player on and plays Some Might Say" full blast.

CARL

Errm Mike!

MICHAEL

What?

CARL

Behind us!

Just as Michael looks in his rear view mirror he sees the same car from before coming towards them. Slamming the car on and into reverse he goes straight into the front of them slamming the car into drive and holding his foot to the pedal to the floor and accelerates too fast and they go plunging into the Manchester Ship Canal. The car flips over and then...

FADE TO BLACK.

INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT

All you can hear is faint sounds of "Don't Look Back In Anger" but sounds like it is underwater. Both Michael and Carl are in beds next to each other. Michael wakes up first. Confused about where he is but starts to remember. He can hear faint sounds of "Some Might Say" from outside the hospital. Gets up and tries to wake up Carl but to no avail.

MICHAEL

Supose I'd best wait for the nurses. Bloody stupid of me that!

Nurse comes in

NURSE

How are we feeling Mr Jacobs? Any side affects from the crash?

MICHAEL

No, no. Which is strange. I was expecting something. Guess the only thing I can say is my hearing isn't one hundred percent you kno?

NURSE

Ok, well take it easy. Been in that coma for a while now.

MICHAEL

COMA!

NURSE

Yes, don't look too shocked.

MICHAEL

Think I have every right to be.

NURSE

Well, yes. You was in a coma and I quite surprised at how upwardly mobile you actually are.

MICHAEL

Well, I could show you just how upwardly mobile I am (winks).

Just then the door opens as in comes a man dressed in a suit which looks quite dated.

MICHAEL (CONT'D)

Who are you? Come to finish the job? Well if so, please fuck off while I have this nurse.

DI EVAN MALONE

(showing warrant card) DI Malone. I am hear to talk to you about the accident. I mean, safe to say we was always going to get the car after it was torched but to end up in here? Stupid!

MICHAEL

(confused) What? Torched? Makes no sense! We was in the canal!

DI EVAN MALONE

(laughs) You dick! Canal. How do you explain the burn marks then?

Michael examines his arms and legs and releases he has burns on and, when he looks at Carl, he see's he has them too.

DI EVAN MALONE (CONT'D)

Anyway, when your up and about, come into CID. (laughs) What a dick!

Evan Malone high fives someone stood outside. Evan goes back to sleep confused and still hearing faint sounds of "Some Might Say"


	2. Chapter 2

CUT TO:

EXT. OUTSIDE POLICE STATION - THE NEXT MORNING

Michael is walking up to the police station all confused. Looking up at the station, it is clear it isn't the same one he left. He finds this confusing all the more as he walks up to CID.

INT. CID OFFICE - MORNING

Michael walks in and instantly spots DI Malone. The rest of CID are sat around smoking and on telephones. There is only two in CID who aren't on telephones are DI Malone and a blonde haired gentleman who appears not to join in the jokes of everyone else and just wants to work.

MICHAEL

Hiya, I guess am here to make a statement then. Though it has to be said, the security in this place is awful.

The entire CID starts laughing.

DI EVAN MALONE

Well make a statement then, you see that empty desk over there? Go and sit down with some paper and this pen (hands him a pen) and write down exactly what has happened. Oh and your right, we do need some proper security around here. What a dick! (laughs)

Michael walks to the desk and sits down and attempts to write down what happened. Then a female PC walks in. She has thick brown hair, not that you could tell with it up inside her hat.

PC JOY

Hi sir, I have that information you requested.

DI EVAN MALONE

Oi Oi! Have ya now? Great! Now be a good little police woman and go.

Michael just chuckles to himself. PC Joy then goes to leave.

DI EVAN MALONE (CONT'D)

Hey! Ya don't think I meant it do ya? Course your coming. Now go over there, the only officer that isn't doing anything, tell him to get a move on. Three of us should do the trick. (smiles at Michael)

Michael just watches it all from a distance but shares a smile with PC Joy.

DI EVAN MALONE (CONT'D)

Get a move on! (exits)

PC JOY

Ok Sam, you coming? (smiles)

SAM

What? Oh yeah right yeah. Am coming yeah.(smiles back) Still not used to being in CID you know.

PC JOY

Oh I know, this time last year you was alongside me. Now here you are, Mr high and mighty above me. (giggles)

SAM

(laughs)Yeah, above you. Could say that I supose. Anyway, shouldn't we wait for the Guv?

PC JOY

Well, you heard Evan. We best go.

Both PC Joy and Sam exit. Michael is sat there still wondering about where he was now. He gets up and leaves.

FADE TO BLACK.

EXT. MAIN ROAD - DAY

Malone, PC Joy and Sam are all watching a local drug dealer meeting up with another dealer.

DI EVAN MALONE

(laughs) This is stupid, no idea why I'm even here.

SAM

Was your idea.

DI EVAN MALONE

I know, but you know. Actually you two could handle this on your own eh?

SAM

Well that was a spectacular waste of time.

PC JOY

Errm guys! The dealers. We arresting them or not?

DI EVAN MALONE

Aye aye sweetchecks!

Sam just rolls his eyes. Music plays as all three go chasing after the drug dealers. After a couple of minutes they finally catch them.

DI EVAN MALONE (CONT'D)

You're under arrest mate!

DEALER #1

Get off me copper!

SAM

So are you!

DEALER #2

Fuck off!

CUT TO:

EXT. MAIN ROAD - DAY

Michael wonders the streets and spots a newsagents that he used to vist as a child. He spots a newspaper and picks it up to read it and that is when he notices the date on the paper: 20th November 1995. He laughs it off and just assumes it's a joke.

MICHAEL

Hey mate, the date on this paper. It's a joke right? I mean, a proper misprint?

NEWSAGENT

Let's have a look (get's shown the paper). No mate course it ain't.

MICHAEL

You mean, it's actually 1995? Really?

NEWSAGENT

Yeh. What you on?

Michael throws the paper on the floor and runs back to the hospital where Carl was.

CUT TO:

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

Michael arrives into the hospital room and still can't believe he is in some-sort of weird dream. He convinced himself.

MICHAEL

Alrght Carl mate? Bit stupid, you proberly can't even hear me. You're not going to believe this, but I appear to be in 95! Well, supose you are too in a way. Even if you ain't here in mind you are in body. You know, your the only one who I could actually talk to as well. Weird when you consider I don't know anything about you or you me. Your first day and I pretty much kill you.


End file.
